elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
This article is a list of item codes that can be entered to add items to your inventory through the console. The article serves to be a comprehensive list and is not meant for commentary/discussion on the quality of the items listed. All items consist of a 8 digit hexadecimal ID. To use these item IDs, use the console command. The console command on PC by default is brought up via the tilde (`) key. An example of the add item syntax: ' player.additem ' Example of giving the player 1 Hide Armor: ' player.additem 00013911 1' Hint: To make it slightly easier typing in these codes, the leading zeroes can be removed. For example with the same item code as above minus the leading zeroes: ' player.additem 13911 1' For example to add 112 gold coins to your inventory, you can type: ' player.additem f 112' Any amount up to a maximum of 4,294,967,295 (2^32 - 1) can be used. Currency *0000000F Gold Coin Armor and Weapons (That Keep You Safe) Gauldur *000E5F43 Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson *000F5D22 Gauldur Blackbow *000F5D1C Gauldur Blackblade *0002D773 The Gauldur Amulet Wolf Armor *000CAE15 Wolf Armor *000CEE7C Wolf Boots *0004C3D0 Wolf Helmet *000CEE7E Wolf Gauntlets Greybeard Armor *00036A44 Greybeard's Robes *00036A45 Greybeard's Hood *00036A46 Greybeard's Boots Hide Armor *00013910 Hide Boots *00013911 Hide Armor *00013912 Hide Bracers *00013913 Hide Helmet *00013914 Hide Shield Fur Armor *0006F393 Fur Cuirass *0010594B Fur Cuirass (Variant) *0010594D Fur Cuirass (Variant) *0010594F Fur Cuirass (Variant) *000A6D7F Fur Boots *0006F398 Fur Shoes *0006F39B Fur Bracers *000A6D7D Fur Gauntlets *0006F39E Fur Helmet Iron *00013948 Banded Iron Armor *0001394B Banded Iron Shield *00012E46 Iron Gauntlets *00012E49 Iron Armor *00012E4B Iron Boots *00012E4D Iron Helmet *00012EB6 Iron Shield *00012EB7 Iron Sword *00013790 Iron War Axe *0001397E Iron Dagger *00013981 Iron Warhammer *00013982 Iron Mace *00013988 Iron Battleaxe *0001359D Iron Greatsword Imperial Armor *000136D5 Imperial Armor *000136D6 Imperial Boots *000136D4 Imperial Bracers *00013EDC Imperial Helmet *000136CF Imperial Officer's Helmet *000135BA Imperial Shield *00013ED8 Imperial Studded Cuirass *00013AB2 Imperial Light Shield *00013ED7 Imperial Light Boots *00013ED9 Imperial Light Cuirass *00013EDA Imperial Light Bracers *00013EDB Imperial Light Helmet *00013841 Imperial Bow *000135B8 Imperial Sword *0009610D Imperial Helmet (Variant... Steel *0001B39F - Scaled Boots *0001B3A0 - Scaled Bracers *0001B3A1 - Scaled Helmet *0001B3A3 - Scaled Armor *000F6F22 - Steel Armor (with shoulderpads) *000F6F24 - Steel Horned Helmet *00013951 - Steel Cuffed Boots *00013952 - Steel Armor *00013953 - Steel Nordic Gauntlets *00013954 - Steel Helmet *000F6F21 - Steel Shin Boots *000F6F23 - Steel Imperial Gauntlets *00013955 - Steel Shield *0001395B - Steel Plate Boots *0001395C - Steel Plate Armor *0001395D - Steel Plate Gauntlets *0001395E - Steel Plate Helmet *00013983 - Steel War Axe *00013984 - Steel Battleaxe *00013986 - Steel Dagger *00013987 - Steel Greatsword *00013988 - Steel Mace *00013989 - Steel Sword *0001398C - Steel Warhammer Nightingale Armor *000FCC0D Nightingale Boots *000FCC0F Nightingale Armor *000FCC11 Nightingale Gloves *000FCC12 Nightingale Helmet *000F652C Nightingale Bow *000DEED7 Nightingale Blade Skyforge Steel *0009F25C - Skyforge Steel Sword *0009F25D - Skyforge Steel Dagger *0009F25E - Skyforge Steel Greatsword *0009F25F - Skyforge Steel Battleaxe *0009F260 - Skyforge Steel War Axe Nord Hero *00068C57 Nord Hero Bow *00068C63 Nord Hero War Axe *00068C79 Nord Hero Battle Axe *00068C7B Nord Hero Sword *000A3115 Nord Hero Greatsword *000EAFDF Nord Hero Arrow Lunar Weapons *0003B0B6 Lunar Steel Mace *0003B0B9 Lunar Steel Mace (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0BC Lunar Steel Mace (Greatest Enchantment) *0003B0B7 Lunar Steel Sword *0003B0BA Lunar Steel Sword (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0BD Lunar Steel Sword (Greatest Enchantment) *0003B0B8 Lunar Steel War Axe *0003B0BB Lunar Steel War Axe (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0BE Lunar Steel War Axe (Greatest Enchantment) *0003B0BF Lunar Iron Mace *0003B0C0 Lunar Iron Mace (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0C1 Lunar Iron Mace (Greatest Enchantment) *0003B0C2 Lunar Iron Sword *0003B0C3 Lunar Iron Sword (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0C4 Lunar Iron Sword (Greatest Enchantment) *0003B0C5 Lunar Iron War Axe *0003B0C6 Lunar Iron War Axe (Greater Enchantment) *0003B0C7 Lunar Iron War Axe (Greatest Enchantment) Leather Armor *0003619E Leather Armor *00013920 Leather Boots *00013921 Leather Bracers *00013922 Leather Helmet Dwarven *0001394C Dwarven Boots *0001394D Dwarven Armor *0001394E Dwarven Gauntlets *0001394F Dwarven Helmet *00013950 Dwarven Shield *00013993 Dwarven War Axe *00013994 Dwarven Battleaxe *00013995 Dwarven Bow *00013996 Dwarven Dagger *00013997 Dwarven Greatsword *00013998 Dwarven Mace *00013999 Dwarven Sword *0001399A Dwarven Warhammer Elven *000896A3 Elven Armor *0001391A Elven Boots *0001399E Elven Dagger *0001391C Elven Gauntlets *0001392A Elven Gilded Armor *0001399F Elven Greatsword *0001391D Elven Helmet *000139A0 Elven Mace *0001391E Elven Shield *000139A1 Elven Sword *0001399C Elven Battleaxe *0001399D Elven Bow *000139A2 Elven Warhammer Orcish *00013956 - Orcish Boots *00013957 - Orcish Armor *00013958 - Orcish Gauntlets *00013959 - Orcish Helmet *00013946 - Orcish Shield *0001398B - Orcish War Axe *0001398C - Orcish Battle Axe *0001398D - Orcish Bow *0001398E - Orcish Dagger *0001398F - Orcish Greatsword *00013990 - Orcish Mace *00013991 - Orcish Sword *00013992 - Orcish Warhammer Ebony *00013960 Ebony Boots *00013961 Ebony Armor *00013962 Ebony Gauntlets *00013963 Ebony Helmet *00013964 Ebony Shield *000139B1 Ebony Sword *000139AD Ebony Bow *000139B2 Ebony Warhammer *000139B0 Ebony Mace *000139AC Ebony Battleaxe *000139AB Ebony War Axe *000139AF Ebony Greatsword *000139AE Ebony Dagger Glass Armor *00013938 Glass Boots *00013939 Glass Armor *0001393A Glass Gauntlets *0001393B Glass Helmet *0001393C Glass Shield *000139A3 Glass War Axe *000139A4 Glass Battleaxe *000139A5 Glass Bow *000139A6 Glass Dagger *000139A7 Glass Greatsword *000139A8 Glass Mace *000139A9 Glass Sword *000139AA Glass Warhammer Dragon Armor *00013965 Dragonplate Boots *00013966 Dragonplate Armor *00013967 Dragonplate Gauntlets *00013969 Dragonplate Helmet *00013968 Dragonplate Shield *0001393D Dragonscale Boots *0001393E Dragonscale Armor *0001393F Dragonscale Gauntlets *00013940 Dragonscale Helmet *00013941 Dragonscale Shield Daedric *0001396A Daedric Boots *0001396B Daedric Armor *0001396C Daedric Gauntlets *0001396D Daedric Helmet *0001396E Daedric Shield *000139B3 Daedric War Axe *000139B4 Daedric Battleaxe *000139B5 Daedric Bow *000139B6 Daedric Dagger *000139B7 Daedric Greatsword *000139B8 Daedric Mace *000139B9 Daedric Sword *000139BA Daedric Warhammer *000139C0 Daedric Arrow Blades Armor *0004B288 Blades Boots *0004B28B Blades Cuirass *0004B28D Blades Gauntlets *0004B28F Blades Helmet *0004F912 Blades Shield *0003AEB9 Blades Sword Shrouded Armor *000E1F14 Ancient Shrouded Boots (silent move) *000E1F15 Ancient Shrouded Armor (100% poison resist) *000E1F16 Ancient Shrouded Gloves(2x crit damage to undetect) *000E1F17 Ancient Shrouded Cowl (35% damage to bows) *000CEE72 Jester's Cap (30% sneak bonus) *0006492C Cicero's Armor (one-hand weapon damage bonus) Thieves' Guild Armor *000D3AC2 Thieves' Guild Boots *000D3AC3 Thieves' Guild Armor *000D3AC4 Thieves' Guild Gloves *000D3AC5 Thieves' Guild Hood *000D3ACB Thieves' Guild Boots (Improved) *000D3ACC Thieves' Guild Armor (Improved) *000D3ACD Thieves' Guild Gloves (Improved) *000D3ACE Thieves' Guild Hood (Improved) *000E35D6 Guild Master's Boots *000E35D7 Guild Master's Armor *000E35D8 Guild Master's Gloves *000E35D9 Guild Master's Hood Scrolls *000A44A0 Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *000A44A1 Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *000A44A2 exist *000A44A3 Scroll of Revanant *000A44A4 Scroll of Command Daedra *000A44A5 Scroll of Dread Zombie *000A44A6 Scroll of Expel Daedra *000A44A7 Scroll of Dead Thrall *000A44A8 Scroll of Flame Thrall *000A44A9 Scroll of Frost Thrall *000A44B0 Scroll of Chain Lightning *000A44B1 Scroll of Fire Storm *000A44B2 Scroll of Blizzard *000A44B3 exist *000A44B4 exist *000A44B5 Scroll of Rally *000A44B6 Scroll of Frenzy *000A44B7 Scroll of Invisibility *000A44B8 exist *000A44B9 Scroll of Pacify *000A44C0 exist *000A44C1 Scroll of Heal Other *000A44C2 Scroll of Repel Lesser Undead *000A44C3 Scroll of Circle of Protection *000A44C4 Scroll of Grand Healing *000A44C5 Scroll of Repel Undead *000A44C6 Scroll of Turn Greater Undead *000A44C7 Scroll of Fury *000A44C8 Random? *000A44C9 Random? *000A44C0 exist Jewelry *000C8911 Amulet of Akatosh *000CC848 Amulet of Arkay *000C8915 Amulet of Dibella *000C8917 Amulet of Julianos *000C8919 Amulet of Kynareth *000C891B Amulet of Mara *000CC844 Amulet of Stendarr *000CC846 Amulet of Talos *000878BB Amulet of Zenithar *000166FF Copper and Onyx Circlet *000877F1 Gold Diamond Necklace *000877C9 Gold Diamond Ring *000877CA Gold Emerald Ring *00087835 Gold Jeweled Necklace *000877D5 Gold Necklace *0001CF2B Gold Ring *000877DC Gold Ruby Necklace *000877CB Gold Sapphire Ring *000403A9 Viola's Gold Ring *000877A7 Silver Amethyst Ring *0016719 Silver and Sapphire Circlet *00087833 Silver Emerald Necklace *000877AB Silver Garnet Ring *00087834 Silver Jeweled Necklace *0009171B Silver Necklace *0003B97C Silver Ring *000877B1 Silver Ruby Ring *00087832 Silver Sapphire Necklace *00068B83 Assassin's mage ring *00059654 Olavas token Crafting Materials Ingots *0005ACE5 Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 Iron Ingot *0005ACE3 Silver Ingot *0005AD93 Corundum Ingot *0005AD99 Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 Refined Malachite *0005AD9F Refined Moonstone *0003AD57 Chaurus Chitin Dragon *0003ADA3 Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 Dragon Bones Daedric *0003AD5B Daedra Heart 'Ore' *0005ACDB Corundum Ore *0005ACDC Ebony Ore *0005ACDE Gold Ore *0005ACE1 Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD Orichalkum Ore *0005ACE2 Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF Silver Ore *00071CF3 Iron Ore 'Gems' *00063B47 Diamond *00063B43 Emerald *00063B42 Ruby *00063B44 Sapphire *00063B46 Amethyst *00063B45 Garnet *0006851E Flawless Amethyst *0006851F Flawless Diamond *00068520 Flawless Emerald *00068521 Flawless Garnet *00068522 Flawless Ruby *00068523 Flawless Sapphire 'Leather And Hides' *0003AD8F Cow Hide *0003AD52 Bear Pelt *0003AD90 Deer Hide *0003AD8E Goat Hide *0003AD93 Horse Hide *0003AD75 Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 Leather *000800E4 Leather Strips *0003AD74 Wolf Pelt Other 000223FB - Shagrol's Warhammer 0001D4EC - Torch 'Various' *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0003A070 - Skeleton Key *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull 'Ancient Nord Set' *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets 'Dragon Priest Masks' *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CA5 - Nahkriim Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask 'Falmer Set' *00038340 Falmer Bow *000302CD Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 Falmer Sword *0006F6FF Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C Falmer Shield *000B83CB Falmer Curiass *0004C3CB Falmer Helmet *000671CB Falmer Boots *00023848 Falmer Gauntlets Artifacts *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star 'Ammunition' *0001397D Iron Arrow *0001397F Steel Arrow *000139BB Orcish Arrow *000139BC Dwarven Arrow *000139BD Elven Arrow *000139BE Glass Arrow *000139BF Ebony Arrow *000139C0 Daedric Arrow *00034182 Ancient Nord Arrow *00038341 Falmer Arrow *000236DD TrapDart *00020F02 CWArrowShort *00020DDF CWArrow 'Food' *000E8448 FoodCharredSkeeverMeat *000E8947 FoodChickenCooked *000EBA01 FoodAppleCabbageStew *000EBA02 FoodCabbageSoup *000EBA03 FoodHorseMeat *000EDB2E FoodDogMeat *000F1464 DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker *000F2011 FoodChicken *000F257E MS14WineAltoA *000F4314 FoodBeefStew *000F4315 FoodHorkerStew *000F431B FoodCabbagePotatoSoup *000F431C FoodTomatoSoup *000F431D FoodVenisonStew *000F431E FoodVegetableSoup *000F4320 FoodElsweyrFondue *000F693F FoodBlackBriarMeadPrivateReserve *00064B2E FoodApple *00064B2F FoodApple02 *00064B30 FoodBoiledCremeTreat *00064B31 FoodCheeseWedgeOl *00064B32 FoodCheeseWedge02 *00064B33 FoodCheeseWheelOlA *00064B34 FoodCheeseWheel02A *00064B35 FoodCheeseWheelOlB *00064B36 FoodCheeseWheel02B *00064B38 Food HoneyNutTreat *00064B39 FoodLongTaffyTreat *00064B3A FoodPotatoesBaked *00064B3B FoodSalmonCooked *00064B3C FoodSlaughterfishCooked *00064B3D FoodSweetroll *00064B3E FoodLeeksGrilled *00064B3F FoodCabbage *00064B40 FoodCarrot *00064B41 FoodPotato *00064B42 FoodTomato *00064B43 FoodPie *00065C9A Leg of Goat 'Potions' *Potion of Extreme Healing : 00039BE4 *Potion of Ultimate Healing : 00039BE5 *Potion of Extreme Magicka : 00039BE6 *Potion of Ultimate Magicka : 00039BE7 *Potion of Prolonged Invisibility: 0003EB41 *Potion of Stamina: 00039BE8 *Potion of Ultimate Stamina : 00039CF3 *Deadly Poison : 00073F34 *Enchanter's Elixer : 00039D12 *Blacksmith's Elixer : 00039967 'Ingredients' *0006BC0A Antlers Large *0006BC0B Antlers Small *0006BC02 Bear Claws *000A9191 Bee Hive Husk *000B08C5 Bee Honey Comb *0007E8C8 BirdEgg01 (Rock Warbler Egg) *000727DE Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 Blisterwort *00034CDD Bone Meal *0003AD61 Briar Heart *0006ABCB Canis Root *00052695 Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 Creep Cluster Root *000B701A Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 Bee *00106E1C Silverside Perch *00106E1B Abecean Longfin *00106E1A River Betty *00106E19 Cyrodilic Spadetail *00106E18 Histcarp *0003AD5B Daedra Heart *000516C8 Deathbell *000E4F0C Dragonfly Blue (Blue Dartwing) *000BB956 Dragonfry Orange (Orange Dartwing) *000889A2 Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 Ectoplasm *00034D31 Elves Ear *0003AD5D Falmer Ear *000705B7 Favor Thadgeir Ashes *0003AD5E Fire Salts *0004DA73 Firefry Thorax (Torchbug Thorax) *00034D32 Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F Frost Salts *00034D22 Garlic *0007E8C1 Giant Lichen *0003AD64 Giant Toes *0003AD73 Glow Dust *0007EE01 Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 Hanging Moss *000E7EBC Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 Hawk Feathers *Tested! 000106E18 Histcarp *001016B3 Human Flesh *000B18CD Human Heart *0003AD6A Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC Jarrin Root *0006AC4A Jaz Bay *0005076E Juniper Berries *00045C28 Lavender *00074A19 MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient *000D8E3F Moon Sugar *000EC870 Mora Tapinella Bits *000727DE Moth Wing Blue *000727DF Moth Wing Luna *000727E0 Moth Wing Monarch *00077E1C Mountain Flower Blue *00077E1E Mountain Flower Purple *00077E1D Mountain Flower Red *0006BC00 Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 Fly Amanita *0004DA20 Bleeding Crown *0004DA22 White Cap *0004DA23 Imp Stool *0004DA24 Namira's Rot *0002F44C Nightshade *00059B86 Nirnroot *000B701A Nimroot, red *0007EDF5 Nordic Barnacles *000854FE Pearl *00085500 Pearl Small *0006BC10 Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 Sabrecat Eyeball *0006BC04 Sabrecat Tooth *00034CDF Salt Pile *0006F950 Seary Phoiiota Bits *00106E1C Silverside Perch *0003AD6F Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD Snowberry *0006F950 Scaly Pholiota *0009151B Spider Egg *00083E64 Spiky Grass *00063B5F Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 Taproot *000134AA Thistle *0003AD72 Troll Fat *0003F7F8 Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 Vampire Dust *0003AD60 Void Salts *0004B0BA Wheat *0006BC0E Wisp Wrappings *0004DA22 White Caps 'Soul gems' *0002E4E2 Petty (empty) *0002E4E3 Petty SGM (full) *0002E4E4 Lesser SGM (empty) *0002E4E5 Lesser SGM (full) *0002E4E6 Common Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4F3 Common (full) *0002E4F4 Greater Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4FB Greater Soul Gem (full) *0002E4FC Grand Soul Gem (empty) *0002E4FF Grand Soul Gem (full) *0002E500 Black soul gem (empty) *0002E504 Black Soul Gem (full) *00043E26 Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 Azuras Wrath *00063B29 The Black Star (Azuras Wrath – Black Version) *00094E40 Common Soul Gem 'Books' *00019514 DB07Journal *00019FEA DunHillgrundsTombG01ldirsLetter *00019FEB DunHillgrundsTombValsVeransLetter *0001A332 DA04OghmaInfinium (will not allow for skill ups) *0001ACB5 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvI *0001ACB6 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvH *0001ACB7 BooklCheapBiographyofBarenziahvDI *0001ACB8 BooklCheapSheogorathMyths *0001ACB9 BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirevl *0001ACBA BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev2 *0001ACBB BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev3 *0001ACBC BooklCheapBriefHistoryoftheEmpirev4 *0001ACC6 BooklCheapReportDisasterlonith *0001ACC7 Book2CommonBeggarPrince *0001ACC8 Book2CommonBookofDaedra *0001ACC9 Book2CommonDarkestDarkness *0001ACCB Book2CommonFrontierConquest *0001ACCD Book2CommonGalerionTheMystic *0001ACD1 Book2CommonManualMixedUnitTactics *0001ACD2 Book2CommonTheFirmament *0001ACD3 Book2CommonFirstH01dRev01t *0001ACD4 Book2CommonMysteriousAkavir *0001ACD5 Book2CommonOverviewofGodsandWorshi| *0001ACD6 Book2CommonRealBarenziahVl *0001ACD7 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV2 *0001ACD8 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV3 *0001ACD9 Book2CommonRealBarenziahV4 *0001ACDA Book2CommonRealBarenziahV5 *0001ACDB Book2CommonRuinsofKemelZe *0001ACDC Book2CommonShortLifeUrielSeptim *0001ACDD Book2CommonThiefOfVirtue *0001ACDF Book2ReligiousChildrensAnuad *0001ACE1 Book2ReligiousTheAmuletofKings *0001ACE2 Book2ReligiousTrialsofStAlessia *0001ACE3 Book3Valuable2920vlla *0001ACE4 Book3Valuable2920vl2a *0001ACE5 Book3Valuable2920v3a *0001ACE6 SkillPickpocket3 *0001ACE7 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook2 *0001ACE8 Book3ValuableArgonianAccountBook4 *0001ACE9 8ook3ValuableAzuraandtheBox *0001ACEA Book3ValuableDwemerHistory *0001ACEB Book3ValuableFeyf01ke01 *0001ACEC Book3ValuableFeyf01kenII *0001ACED Book3ValuableFeyf01kenin *0001ACEF 8ook3ValuablelustyArgonianMaidV0101 *0001ACF0 Book3ValuableMadnessofPelagius *0001ACF1 Book3ValuableMagicFromTheSky *0001ACF2 Book3ValuableTheDowry *0001ACF3 Book3ValuableOnOblivion *0001ACF4 Book3ValuablePallav2a *0001ACF5 Book3ValuablePrincessTalaraV5 *0001ACF7 Book3ValuableSnowPrince *0001ACFA Book3ValuableTheSeed *0001ACFB Book3ValuableTheThirdDoor *0001ACFC Book3ValuableVarietiesofDaedra *0001ACFD Book3ValuableW01fQueenV8 *0001ACFE Book4RareArcanaRestored *0001ACFF Book4RareBrothersofDarkness *0001AD03 Book4RarEnchildrenoftheSky *0001AD04 Book4RareCleansingoftheFane *0001AD05 Book4RareFiveSongsofKingWulfharth *0001AD06 Book4RareFragmentOnArtaeum *0001AD07 Book4RareGloriesAndLaments *0001AD08 Book4RareHangingGardens *0001AD09 Book4RareLastKingOfAyleids *0001AD0A Book4RareLegendaryScourge *0001AD0C Book4RareSoulsBlackAndWhite *0001AD0D Book4RareNerevarMoonandStar *0001AD0E Book4RareNGastaKvataKvakis *0001AD0F Book4Rare01dWays *0001AD11 Book4RarePigChildren *0001AD12 Book4RarePostingoftheHunt *0001AD13 Book4RareRedBookofRiddles *0001AD14 Book4RareSancreTor *0001AD15 Book4RareSpiritoftheDaedra *0001AD16 Book4RareTrueNatureofOrcs *0001AD17 Book4RareWatersofOblivion *0001AD18 Book4RareWildElves *0001ADB4 Book4RareNefarivigumLore *0001AF40 8ook3Valuab!eOpusculuslamae *0001AF8A Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalVl *0001AF8B Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV2 *0001AF8C Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV3 *0001AF8D Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV4 *0001AF8E Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV5 *0001AF8F Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV6 *0001AF90 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV7 *0001AF91 Book2ReligiousSongofPelinalV8 *0001AF93 Book3ValuableShezarr *0001AF94 Book4RareAdabala *0001AFB1 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV12 *0001AFB2 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV6 *0001AFB3 Book4RareSixteenAccordsofMadnessV9 *0001AFBA Book2CommonWabbajack *0001AFBF SkillPickpocket2 *0001AFC0 BookODancelnFireVl *0001AFC1 BookODanceInFireV4 *0001AFC2 BookOBIackArrowVl *0001AFC3 BookOMysteryOfTalaraVl *0001AFC4 SkillAlchemyl *0001AFC5 SkillAlchemy2 *0001AFC6 SkillAlchemy3 *0001AFC7 SkillAlchemy4 *0001AFC8 SkillAlchemy5 *0001AFC9 SkillAlterationl *0001AFCA Book3ValuableTheDragonBreak *0001AFCB SkillAlteration3 *0001AFCC SkillAlteration4 *0001AFCD SkillAlterationS *0001AFCE SkillSmithingl *0001AFCF SkillSmithing2 *0001AFD0 SkillSmithing3 *0001AFD1 SkillSmithing4 *0001AFD2 SkillSmithing5 *0001AFD3 BookORansomOfZarek *0001AFD4 BookODanceInFireV3 *0001AFD5 SkillSneak5 *0001AFD6 SkillPickpocket4 *0001AFD7 BookOArgonianAccountBookl *0001AFD8 SkillTwoHandedl *0001AFD9 SkillOneHanded2 *0001AFDA SkillOneHanded3 *0001AFDB SkillTwoHanded4 *0001AFDC SkillTwoHanded5 *0001AFDD SkillBlockl *0001AFDE SkillBlock2 *0001AFDF SkillBlock3 *0001AFE0 SkillBlock4 *0001AFE2 SkillTwoHanded2 *0001AFE3 SkillOneHandedl *0001AFE4 SkillOneHanded4 *0001AFE5 SkillTwoHanded3 *0001AFE6 SkillOneHanded5 *0001AFE7 SkillConjurationl *0001AFE8 SkillConjuration2 *0001AFE9 SkillConjuration3 *0001AFEA SkillConjuration4 *0001AFEB SkillConjuration5 *0001AFEC SkillDestructionl *0001AFED SkillDestruction2 *0001AFEE SkillDestruction3 *0001AFEF SkillDestruction4 *0001AFF0 SkillDestruction5 *0001AFF1 BookOImmortalBlood *0001AFF2 BookOW01fQueenV2 *0001AFF3 BookOAhzirrTraajijazeri *0001AFF6 SkillHeavyArmorl *0001AFF7 SkillHeavyArmor2 *0001AFF8 SkillHeavyArmor3 *0001AFF9 SkillHeavyArmor4 *0001AFFA SkillHeavyArmor5 *0001AFFB BookOW01fQueenV3 *0001AFFC BookOArgonianAccountBook3 *0001AFFE BookOPallaVl *0001B*000 SkillLightArmorl *0001B001 SkillLightArmor2 *0001B002 SkillLightArmor3 *0001B003 SkillLightArmor4 *0001B004 SkillLightArmor5 *0001B005 SkillMarksmanl *0001B006 Book4RareADanceInFireV5 *0001B007 SkillMarksman3 *0001B008 SkillMarksman4 *0001B009 SkillMarksman5 *0001B00A SkillSpeEnchcraft4 *0001B00B BookOWolfQueenV4 *0001B00C Book02920v7 *0001B00D SkillSpeEnchcraftl *0001B00E SkillSpeEnchcraft2 *0001B00F Skilllllusionl *0001B010 SkillIllusion2 *0001B011 SkillIllusion3 *0001B012 SkillIllusion4 *0001B013 SkillIllusion5 *0001B014 SkillRestorationl *0001B015 SkillRestoration2 *0001B016 SkillRestoration3 *0001B017 SkillRestoration4 *0001B018 SkillRestoration5 *0001B019 SkillLockpickingl *0001B01A SkillLockpicking2 *0001B01B SkillLockpicking3 *0001B01C SkillLockpicking4 *0001B01D SkillLockpicking5 *0001B01E Book4RareTheWolfQueenV6 *0001B01F SkillSneak2 *0001B020 SkillSneak3 *0001B021 SkillSneak4 *0001B022 SkillPickpocketl *0001B023 SkillSpeEnchcraft5 *0001B024 BookOW01fQueenV5 *0001B025 SkillSpeEnchcraft3 *0001B026 BookOW01fQueenW *0001B22B Book3ValuableAShortHistoryofMorrowind *0001B22C Book2ReligiousAedraandDaedra *0001B22D Book2ReligiousAncestorsandtheDunmer *0001B22E Book4RareAncientTalesoftheDwemerPartVl *0001B22F Book2CommonAntecedentsofDwemerLaw *0001B233 Book4RareBoethiahsGlory *0001B236 SkillAlteration2 *0001B237 Book2CommonChancesF01ly *0001B238 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B239 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23A 8ook3ValuablEncharwichKoniingeLettersBoc *0001B23B Book4RarEncharwichKoniingeLettersBookIV *0001B23C Book4RarEnchroniclesofNchuleft *0001B245 Book4RareInvocationofAzura *0001B25A Book2ReligiousSpiritofNirn *0001B25E Book2CommonTheArcturianHeresy *0001B262 Book2CommonCakeandTheDiamond *0001B267 Book3ValuableFinalLesson *0001B26A Book2CommonTheHopeoftheRedoran *0001B26D SkillMarksman2 *0001B26E Book2ReligiousTheMonomyth *0001B272 Book4RareWaroftheFirstCouncil *0001B273 Book3ValuableTheWraithsWeddingDowry *0001B274 BooklCheapTheYellowBookofRiddles *0001B276 SkillSneakl *0001B27A Book2CommonVernaccusandBourlor *0001B27D Book3ValuableWordsofClanMotherAhnissi *0001BB6D TG05GallusJournal *0001BFF5 WIKill03InheritanceLetter *0001DBFE MSlOSuvarisJournal *000211D7 T02LovePoem *00021683 MSllButcherFlyer *00023EE5 WICastMagic04Letter *00024737 MSllButcherJournall *00024763 MSllButcherJournal3 *000249AF MS12QuintusLetter *00026700 MGR01Bookl *00026D85 DA04PuzzleJournal *00026EFE T02LoveLetter *00027F73 MS09Letter01 *00027F74 MS09Letter02 *00028ADC DA01GrislyGrimoire *0002A563 Book2CommonYng01Lore *0002A96D MS14AlvasJournal *0002D513 DA04ElderScr01l *0002F836 SkillPickpocket5 *0002F837 SkillEnchantingl *0002F838 SkillEnchanting2 *0002F839 SkillEnchanting3 *0002F83A SkillEnchanting4 *0002F83B SkillEnchanting5 *0002F83C SkillBlock5 *0003010A Book2CommonPensionOfAncestorMoth *0003010B Book4RareEffectsOfTheElderScr01ls *0003031F MQ105Note *00032785 DA04RuminationsOnElderScr01ls *00032E72 DA02BookBoethiahsProving *00034CBC MG06SynodJournall *00035B65 WIAddItem03Contract *0003636A MQ202SkyHavenBook *00037DEA Book2CommonOblivionCrisis *00037F87 dunPinewatchNote03 *00037F89 dunPinewatchNote04 *00037F8A dunPinewatchNote05 *00039654 MS13ArvelsJournal *00039C8E MS09Missive *00039F2A MQ201ElenwenOfficeNote *00039FC3 WIAssault02Letter *0003A06F dunPOIReachLoversJournal *0003A523 DunPoiAlchemistsJournal *0003AF29 MQ201EsbernDossier *0003BEB6 DB08IdentityPapers *0003D29D MGR20Note *0003DD30 MGRlONote *000403AF FavorAdonatoBook *00042396 MQ201Invitation *00045F94 DA13AfflictedJournal01 *0004811F dunFrostflowAbyssNote *00048160 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal *00048782 DA04ElderScr01lFurled *0004C6C8 TG02BillofSale *0004D249 MG03Book01 *0004EF00 WIKill06BountyLetter *000504EE CWMission07InformantLetterSons *000504EF CWMission07InformantLetterImperial *00050502 CWMission07EvidenceLetter *0005224A DBEntranceLetter *000524DA MS09ImperialOrder *00053347 FFRiftenWarmthofMara *0005437D MQ201MalbornAssassinNote *00055549 dunLostProspectMineJournal *000557EC FFRiftenl5Agreement *0005B49E DB04aLetterofCredit *0005B9C9 dunCidhnaMineNote *0005BF2E DB04aSealedLetter *0005C846 FreeformRiverwood01LetterFaendal *0005C847 FreeformRiverwood01LetterSven *0005D2EA FreeformWinterh01dC01legeANotes *00063A0F dunSilentMoonsLunarBook *00064EB2 FreeformWinterh01dCLetter *00065BDA FFRiften20SkoomaSourceNote *00065C35 dunMarkarthWizard_LabJournal *00066182 MSllButcherJournal2 *00068253 dunSteamcragCampNote *0006851B DB08Cookbook *00068B5A dunV01skyggePuzzleClue *00069007 FavorSondasNote *0006A80D dunAlftandDwemerStudy01 *0006BE25 dunMzinchaleftMalurilsJournal *0006CE1C dunMiddenAtronachForgeBook *0006DEB5 MQ202ShavariNote *0006DEB6 MQ202GissurNote *0006DF90 dunForelhostAlchemistNote01 *0006DF94 dunForelhostAlchemistNote02 *0006DFAC dunForelhostGardenNote01 *0006DFAF dunForelhostPoisonNote01 *0006F63C dunForelhostDeathNote01 *000705C3 FavorRunilJournal *00071442 WIKill04RewardLetter *00071443 WIKill04ThanksLetter *00072840 MG03Book02 *00072841 MG03Book03 *00072B13 TG07ValdDebt *000749B5 DB06IncriminatingLetter *00074ADF dunChillwindDepthsNote *00077536 dunPOIReachSwimmerJournal *00078561 dunPinewatchNote01 *00078621 dunPinewatchNote02 *00078DD2 dunRobbersGorgeJournal *0007A508 TG04GoldenglowDeed *0007D02F TGTQ03S01itudeLetter *0007D67D TGTQ04Note *0007E5B8 dunForelhostlournal *0007EB03 Book2CommonMadmenoftheReach *0007EB9E Book2CommonButcherofMarkarth *0007EBC2 BooklCheapTheCityofStone *0007EBC9 BooklCheapTheCodeofMalacath *0007F667 DunPOISIaughterFishermenJournal *00080D63 dunYngvildJournal01 *00080D64 dunYngvildJournal02 *00080D65 dunYngvildJournal03 *00080D66 dunYngvildJournal04 *000813B6 TG03SabjornLetter *00083168 Book3ValuableDwarvesI *00083169 Book3ValuableDwarvesH *0008316A Book3ValuableDwarvesm *00083AE3 dunSerpentsBluffNote *00083AE8 dunHalldirsCairnJournal *00083AED dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNotelmp *00083AEF dunPOIShorsWatchTowerNoteSons *00083AF6 dunBloatedManWrit *00083AFB dunOrotheimJournal *00083AFD dunNeugradNotelmp *00083AFF dunNeugradNoteSons *00083B01 dunNeugradBanditlournal *00083B04 dunFortSnowhawkNoteSons *00083B05 dunFortSnowhawkNotelmp *00083B08 dunFortSnowhawkNoteWarlock *00083B0B dunDeepwoodNote02 *00083B38 Book2CommonExplorersGuideToSkyrim *00083B3B Book2CommonTheWispmother *00085D4E FFRiften20SkoomaNote *00085FE2 dunF01gunthurJournall *00085FE3 dunF01gunthurJournal2 *00086EF8 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesVl *00086EF9 DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV2 *00086EFA DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV3 *00086EFB DA07BookMythicDawnCommentariesV4 *00088FE2 dunllinaltasDeepAdventurerJournal *00088FE8 dunMzinchaleftWorkOrder *0008AA45 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnis01 *0008AA46 CWFortGreymoorNoteAgnis02 *0008ACCC CWFortGreymoorNoteArchery01 *0008ACCD CWFortGreenwallNoteTraitor01 *0008AC DOdunAlftandEndrastsJournal01 *0008ACD1 dunAlftandManifestlournal01 *0008AC D2dunAlftandJournalSulla01 *0008AD99 dunV01unruudGenealogistlournal *0008B471 CWFortGreenwallNoteFood01 *0008E5DF dunHarmugstahlJournal01 *0008E8FC dunNchuandZelFinalBook *0008F741 dunLostEnchoCaveNote *0009020C dunAnsilvundLetter01 *00090213 dunAnsilvundLetter04 *00090E52 FavorAeriNote *000931C2 FreeformSalviusFarmALetter *00093846 dunNchuandZelStrommBook *00093CF6 dunForelhostGrifterNote *000940DD FavorldgrodNote *00094D8B DA07MythicDawnMuseumPamphlet *00095129 BQ01BountyLetter *000951AE dunFaldarsToothCookJournal *000973AC DA07KeepersoftheRazorNotes *00097803 dunPOIPineForest21Note *0009793A DUNPOIDragonAttackNote *000993FC DunPoiHuntersJournal *0009C8C0 MGRDestruction01 *0009C8C1 MGRDestruction03 *0009C8C2 MGRDestruction04 *0009C8C6 MGRDestruction02 *0009CD51 SpellTomeFlames *0009CD52 SpellTomeFrostbite *0009CD53 SpellTomeSparks *0009CD54 SpellTomeSoulTrap *0009DABE DBCiceroJournal01 *0009DAC1 DBCiceroJournal02 *0009DAC4 DBCiceroJournal03 *0009DAC5 DBCiceroJournal04 *0009DE3D DA16TorporBook *0009E2A7 SpellTomeCandlelight *0009E2A8 SpellTomeOakflesh *0009E2A9 SpellTomeBoundSword *0009E2AA SpellTomeRaiseZombie *0009E2AB SpellTomeConjureFamiliar *0009E2AC SpellTomeFury *0009E2AD SpellTomeCourage *0009E2AE SpellTomeLesserWard *0009E2AF SpellTomeHealing *0009F267 BooklCheapUncommonTaste *000A0322 Book2ReligiousAKissSweetMother *000A0F46 WIAddItem07Note *000A17B0 WElO01etter *000A26E2 SpellTomeMagelight *000A26E3 SpellTomeStoneflesh *000A26E4 SpellTomelronflesh *000A26E5 SpellTomeTelekinesis *000A26E6 SpellTomeWaterbreathing *000A26E7 SpellTomeDetectLife *000A26E8 SpellTomeParalyze *000A26E9 SpellTomeEbonyflesh *000A26EA SpellTomeDetectUndead *000A26EB SpellTomeReanimateCorpse *000A26EC SpellTomeConjureFlameAtronach *000A26ED SpellTomeBoundBattleaxe *000A26EE SpellTomeBanishDaedra *000A26EF SpellTomeConjureFrostAtronach *000A26F0 SpellTomeConjureStormAtronach *000A26F1 SpellTomeBoundBow *000A26F2 SpellTomeRevenant *000A26F6 SpellTomeCommandDaedra *000A26F7 SpellTomeDreadZombie *000A26F8 SpellTomeExpelDaedra *000A26F9 SpellTomeDeadThrall *000A26FA SpellTomeFlameThrall *000A26FB SpellTomeFrostThrall *000A26FC SpellTomeStormThrall *000A26FD SpellTomeFireb01t *000A26FE SpellTomelceSpike *000A26FF SpellTomeLightningB01t *000A2700 SpellTomeFireRune *000A2701 SpellTomeFrostRune *000A2702 SpellTomeShockRune *000A2703 SpellTomeFlameCloak *000A2704 SpellTomeFrostCloak *000A2705 SpellTomeLightningCloak *000A2706 SpellTomeFireball *000A2707 SpellTomelceStorm *000A2708 SpellTomEnchainLightning *000A2709 SpellTomeWallOfFlames *000A270A SpellTomeWallOfFrost *000A270B SpellTomeWallOfStorms *000A270C SpellTomeFireStorm *000A270D SpellTomeBlizzard *000A270E SpellTomeLightningStorm *000A270F SpellTomeMuffle *000A2711 SpellTomeCalm *000A2712 SpellTomeFear *000A2713 SpellTomeRally *000A2714 SpellTomeFrenzy *000A2715 SpellTomelnvisibility *000A2717 SpellTomePacify *000A2718 SpellTomeRout *000A2719 SpellTomeMayhem *000A271A SpellTomeHarmony *000A271B SpellTomeCallToArms *000A271C SpellTomeHysteria *000A271D SpellTomeFastHealing *000A271E SpellTomeHealingHands *000A271F SpellTomeTurnLesserUndead *000A2720 SpellTomeSteadfastWard *000A2721 SpellTomeTurnUndead *000A2722 SpellTomeGreaterWard *000A2725 SpellTomeRepelLesserUndead *000A2726 SpellTomeRepelUndead *000A2727 SpellTomeHealOther *000A2728 SpellTomeCircleOfProtection *000A2729 SpellTomeTurnGreaterUndead *000A4CE2 dunDeepwoodNote01 *000AD430 dunRannveigSildsJournal *000AD8DE NoteFreeformMorthalB *000AE324 MS05King01afBook01 *000B1260 WFJS12DA01WarlockNote *000B3165 dunTrevasSpellTomeSpectralArrow *000B3236 MGRitual02Bookl *000B3237 MGRitual02Book2 *000B3238 MGRitual02Book3 *000B3239 MGRitual02Book4 *000B45F7 dunHighGateSpellTomeFlamingFamiliar *000B6426 dunYng01BookPuzzleClue *000B64B1 Book2CommonFjoriAndH01geir *000B6D60 dunEmbershardTatteredJournal *000B716A dunAngarvundeJournal01 *000B7736 QABook *000BA0BE WE34Note *000BA300 WEJS01Note *000BABB4 dunBrokenOarHargarJournal *000BB3D3 dunShipwreck04TriusNote *000BC0A2 WE36PlayerBountyLetter *000BC6FD DunHillgrundsTombG01ldirsLetter02 *000BD780 BQ02BountyLetter *000BD791 BQ03BountyLetter *000C0136 dunMistwatchNote01 *000C084B dunNchuandZelErjBook *000C1771 Book2CommonLegendofRedEagle *000C1E77 MGR21Book04 *000C1E78 MGR21Book02 *000C1E79 MGR21Book03 *000C1E7A MGR21Book01 *000C2987 dunRedEagleRite *000C2BE4 DBHandPrintNote *000C36EF dunNchuandZelKragBook *000C370E dunNchuandAlethiusNote *000C3B1A dunBleakFallsBarrowNote01 *000C58A6 MSlOBIoodHorkerOrders *000CADEC DB01AventusLetter *000CBA9B BQ04BountyLetter *000CC86A DB06MaroDadLetter *000CE5BD dunPOIFallForestRyanOUournal *000CEDA6 TG05GallusJournalPre *000D0032 dunFrostmereCryptEisaNotel *000D07B2 dunFrostmereCryptBountyNotel *000D0968 dunFrostflowAbyssNote02 *000D0969 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal02 *000D0BF6 dunFrostmereCryptEisaJournal *000D0E4E dunFrostmereCryptKyrJournal *000D120C POIFallForestRyanTr01lNote *000D1246 POIFallForestRyanTreasureNote *000D1955 MS01EltrysNote *000D2B09 DB003TovaLetter *000D2B4E SpellTomeDragonhide *000D30C8 dunMiddenlnvestigationBook *000D3973 dunFrostflowAbyssJournal03 *000D3979 dunFrostflowAbyssNote03 *000D397A dunFrostflowAbyssNote04 *000D3E6B MS01Margretlournal *000D55D9 dunPOIforReviewDrew03Journal *000D670F MS01WeylinNote *000D672A MS01DrystonNote *000D672B MS01NeposJournal *000D674A MS01ThonarJournal *000D6F0B Book2CommonOnkeWraiths *000D7773 TGTQ04Note01 *000D7866 DummyBook *000D91D1 MS06FalkFirebeardNote *000D9399 FavorLodLetter *000D95E3 dunPOIChillwindJournall *000D9B6B FFI01WyndeliusJournal *000DB0C7 dunRagnvaldBook01 *000DB0C9 DefaultBookShelfBookMarker *000DB0D7 dunMzinchaleftGuardNote *000DC176 TGTQ02SabineNote *000DC198 dunPOITundraMarshDogJournal *000DC3AF dunPOIV01canicVampireJournal *000DD125 dunPOIChillwindJournal2 *000DD643 SpellTomeGrandHealing *000DD646 SpellTomeMassParalysis *000DD647 SpellTomeBaneOfTheUndead *000DD998 dunPOISmugglersDenNote *000DD99C dunPOITundraThalmorNote *000DDEFB dunMiddenTreasureMap *000DDFB6 dunPOIWitchNote *000E0BA1 CWMission07EvidenceRiften *000E0D66 Book2CommonNordsOfSkyrim *000E0D67 Book4RareNightMother *000E0D68 Book3ValuableFalmer *000E163F dunWhiteRiverWatchNote *000E1640 dunWhiteRiverWatchBlankBook *000E1647 dunWhiteRiverWatchHajvarrJournal *000E1A9F dunSleepingTreeCampNote01 *000E2513 MS02MadanachNote *000E2FC5 Book2CommonDunmerOfSkyrim *000E2FC6 Book3ValuableSovngardeReexamination *000E3E69 Book3ValuableForgeHammerAndAnvil *000E4D6F NN01SinderionsJournal *000E7A33 dunGeirmundsEpitaphNote *000E7EF0 Book2CommonPirateKing *000E7F31 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureV01I *000E7F33 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureVoin *000E7F34 book2CommonDwarvenArchitectureV01in *000E7F37 book2CommonSongAskeldeMen *000E7F39 DA13AfflictedLetter *000E7F3B dunlronbindLetterToSalma *000E7F3C dunlronbindLetterToBeemja *000E82BE FFRiften08BrandSheiBook *000E8BDB MS03FrostIdentityPapers *000E94DF dunAbandonedPrisonNote01 *000E94F1 dunAbandonedPrisonNote02 *000EA5B0 Book2CommonAlduinEntAkatosh *000EB090 BooklCheap01afAndTheDragon *000ED02E BooklCheapWhiterun *000ED02F Book2CommonDreamOfSovngarde *000ED030 BooklCheapNineH01ds *000ED031 Book3ValuableGhostsInTheStorm *000ED032 8ook3ValuablEnchaurusPie *000ED033 Book2CommonFallFromGlory *000ED035 Book2CommonRiftenOfCrossedDaggers *000ED037 8ook3ValuableSteppingLightly *000ED039 BookONightingalesFactOrFiction *000ED03A Book4RareAccountingOfTheElderScr01ls *000ED03B Book2CommonScourgeoftheGrayQuarter *000ED03C Book2CommonWindhelmLetters *000ED03D Book2CommonSongOfReturnV19 *000ED03F Book3ValuableAmongstTheDraugr *000ED040 Book3ValuableDeathOfAWanderer *000ED041 Book3ValuablePhysicalitiesOfWerew01ves *000ED042 Book4RareLycanthropicLegendsOfSkyrim *000ED044 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV56 *000ED045 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV7 *000ED046 Book2CommonSongOfReturnV2 *000ED047 Book3ValuableGreatHarbingers *000ED048 Book4RareSongOfReturnV24 *000ED04B Book2ReligiousAlduinAkatoshDichotomy *000ED04C Book3ValuableSkyrimRuleOutsiderView *000ED04D Book2ReligiousTalosWorship *000ED04E Book3ValuableThalmor *000ED04F Book2CommonThirdEra *000ED061 Book2CommonS01itude *000ED062 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrim *000ED08F QAbookFrench *000ED090 QABookltalian *000ED091 QAbookgerman *000ED092 QABookSpanish *000ED161 BooklCheapNordsArise *000ED441 dunReachwaterRockEdict *000ED5F4 Book2CommonRisingThreatVl *000ED5F5 Book2CommonRisingThreatV2 *000ED5F6 Book2CommonRisingThreatV3 *000ED5F7 Book2CommonRisingThreatV4 *000ED5F8 Book3ValuableThereBeDragons *000ED601 Book2CommonWoodcuttersWife *000ED603 Book2CommonFrostbiteSpiderVenom *000ED604 BooklCheapHorkers *000ED605 Book2CommonCatsOfSkyrim *000ED606 Book2CommonTrollSlaying *000ED607 Book2CommonGiantsAndMammoths *000ED608 Book3ValuableLostLegends *000ED60B Book2CommonHagravens *000ED60C Book3ValuableDwarvenAutomatons *000ED63F Book2CommonWatcherofStones *000EDA8E 8ook3ValuableGreatCollapse *000EDA8F Book3ValuableTheApprentice *000EDA90 Book3ValuableSaarthalNotes *000EDD35 BooklCheapCombatTips *000EDDD5 Book3ValuableTheDragonWar *000EF07A dunTreasMapRiverwood *000EF2C0 Book3ValuableDragonLanguage *000EF53E BooklCheapKolbAndTheDragon *000EF579 TG04GulumEiKillNote *000EF638 Book2CommonCabinInTheWoods *000F03E3 Book3ValuableTaleOfDroZira *000F03E5 dunAlftandJzharJournal01 *000F0417 dunAlftandJournalUmana01 *000F0422 dunT01valdsCaveNote01 *000F0423 dunT01valdsCaveNote03 *000F0424 dunT01valdsCaveNote02 *000F0425 dunlrkngthandNote01 *000F11B6 HouseDecorateWhiterun *000F11B7 HouseDecorateRiften *000F11D5 Book3ValuableSongsOfSkyrimRevised *000F1445 HouseDecorateMarkarth *000F1446 HouseDecorateWindhelm *000F1447 HouseDecorateS01itude *000F1AB3 Book2CommonAMinorMaze *000F1C17 dunGauldurSealMikrul *000F1C18 dunGauldurSealJyrik *000F1C19 dunGauldurSealSigdis *000F23BA DBGastonLetter *000F23E0 MS07JareeRaNote *000F33CD dunTreasMapBrokenHelm *000F33CE dunTreasMapValtheim *000F33CF dunTreasMapS01LightHouse *000F33D0 dunTreasMapKorvanjund *000F33D1 dunTreasMapWhiterun *000F33D2 dunTreasMapFortNeugrad *000F33D3 dunTreasMapDragonBridge *000F33D4 dunTreasMapLostValleyRedoubt *000F33D5 dunTreasMapGallowsRock *000F33E0 dunTreasMapIlinaltasDeep *000F37D0 MGRDestructionFinal *000F4530 Book3ValuableBlades *000F456D Book2CommonGreatWar *000F4997 DunLabyrinthianSpellTomeEquilibrium *000F54D4 dunT01valdsCaveNote04 *000F5BC0 WERI13CragslaneNote *000F5CAC RecipeRestoreHealthl *000F5CAD RecipeRestoreHealth2 *000F5CAE RecipeRestoreHealth3 *000F5CAF RecipeRestoreHealth4 *000F5CB1 RecipeParalysisl *000F5CB2 RecipeParalysis2 *000F5CB3 Recipelnvisibilityl *000F5CB4 Recipelnvisibility2 *000F5CB5 RecipeDamageHealthl *000F5CB6 RecipeDamageHealth2 *000F5CB7 RecipeDamageHealth3 *000F5CB8 RecipeCureDiseasel *000F5CB9 RecipeCureDisease2 *000F5CBA RecipeRestoreMagicka1 *000F5CBB RecipeRestoreMagicka2 *000F5CBC RecipeRestoreMagicka3 *000F5CBD RecipeResistFire1 *000F5CBE RecipeResistFrostl *000F5CBF RecipeResistFrost2 *000F5CC0 RecipeResistFire2 *000F5CC1 RecipeFear1 *000F5CC2 RecipeFear2 *000F5CC3 RecipeResistShock1 *000F5CC4 RecipeResistShock2 *000F5CC5 RecipeResistPoison *000F5CC6 RecipeFortifyCarryWeightl *000F5CC7 RecipeFortifyCarryWeight2 *000F6275 MGR21Book06 *000F6276 MGR21Book05 *000F6277 MGR21Book08 *000F6278 MGR21Book07 *000F683F CR12TotemsOfHircine *000F6840 CR12TotemsOfHircineAbbr *000F6841 C06KodlaksJournal *000F6842 DA04SeptimusLetter *000F6843 DA08EbonyBladeHistory *000F6844 MSlOJaphetsJournal *000F6845 MQ201DelphineDossier *000F6846 MQ201UlfricDossier *000F6893 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse01 *000F6894 LetterRiftenBlackBriarBannedMare01 *000F6895 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse02 *000F6896 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse03 *000F6897 LetterRiftenBlackBriarHouse04 *000F6898 LetterRiftenB01liHouse01 *000F6899 LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse01 *000F689A LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse02 *000F689B LetterRiftenMercerFreyHouse03 *000F689C LetterRiftenMj01lsHouse01 *000F689D LetterRiftenHaelgasBunkhouse01 *000F689E LetterRiftenScorchedHammer01 *000F689F LetterRiftenFishery01 *000F68A0 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery01 *000F68A1 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery02 *000F68A2 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery03 *000F68A3 LetterRiftenBlackBriarMeadery04 *000F68A4 LetterRiftenPawnedPrawn01 *000F68A5 LetterRiftenSMFRInitialLetter *000F68A6 LetterRiftenBeeandBarb01 *000F68A7 LetterRiftenBeeandBarb02 *000F68A8 LetterRiftenTempleOfMara01 *000F68A9 LetterRiftenTempleOfMara02 *000F68AA LetterRiftenKeep01 *000F68AB LetterRiftenKeep02 *000F68AC TGBookONightingalesV01ume01 *000F68AD TGBook0NightingalesV01ume02 *000F6928 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon01 *000F6929 LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon02 *000F692A LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon03 *000F692B LetterRiftenRaggedFlagon04 *000F692C LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters01 *000F692D LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters02 *000F692E LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters03 *000F692F LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters04 *000F6930 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters05 *000F6931 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters06 *000F6932 LetterThievesGuildHeadquarters07 *000F6933 LetterHonningbrewMeadery01 *000F699D Book3ValuableLustyArgonianMaidV0102 *000F798C DA14SamNote *000F84A1 BookOShadowmarks *000F86FE Book3ValuableDragonborn *000F98B4 dunLabyrinthianMaskClue *000FBA57 MQ103FarengarBook *000FDE7B SpellTomeGuardianCircle *000FF207 TG09NystromsJournal *000FF223 TG09AndersMessage *000FF227 MQPaarthurnaxBook *000FF7D1 SpellTomeClairvoyance *0010596A WIDBAssassinLetter *00105A52 WindhelmFreeformBookOfFate *001065F5 WERoad08CourierLetter *00108160 dunLabyrinthianMazeClue *00109112 SpellTomeTransmuteOreMineral *0010B2CD TG03HamelynsJournal *0010BEDF NN01SinderionsTome *0010F64D SpellTomeCloseWounds *0010F766 AtrFrgRecipe00 *0010F769 AtrFrgRecipe01 *0010F76A AtrFrgRecipe02 *0010F76B AtrFrgRecipe03 *0010F76C AtrFrgRecipe04 *0010F76D AtrFrgRecipe05 *0010F76E AtrFrgRecipe06 *0010F76F AtrFrgRecipe07 *0010F770 AtrFrgRecipe08 *0010F771 AtrFrgRecipe12 *0010F772 AtrFrgRecipe13 *0010F773 AtrFrgRecipe14 *0010F774 AtrFrgRecipe15 *0010F775 AtrFrgRecipe16 *0010F776 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe00 *0010F777 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe01 *0010F778 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe02 *0010F779 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe03 *0010F77A AtrFrgDaedricRecipe04 *0010F77B AtrFrgDaedricRecipe05 *0010F77C AtrFrgDaedricRecipe06 *0010F77D AtrFrgDaedricRecipe07 *0010F77E AtrFrgDaedricRecipe08 *0010F77F AtrFrgDaedricRecipe09 *0010F780 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe10 *0010F781 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe11 *0010F782 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe12 *0010F783 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe13 *0010F784 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe14 *0010F785 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe15 *0010F786 AtrFrgDaedricRecipe16 *0010F7F3 SpellTomelcySpear *0010F7F4 SpellTomelncinerate *0010F7F5 SpellTomeThunderbolt *0010FD60 SpellTomeConjureDremoraLord Bound Weapons And Armor Weapons *00089605 EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *00089606 EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *00089607 EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *00089608 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *00089609 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap02 *000896E3 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D SkyforgeSteelOagger *0009F25E SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3U5 NotdHeroGreatsword *000A40CE dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A6970 EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A69SS EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 EnchSteelMaceTurn2 Armor *000D8D50 Forsworn Armor *0008E03C Erven Boots Sneak *0009E06W Johnson's armour Unsorted *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dangeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudPelic02 (ceremonial sword for dangeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj Category:Daedra Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands Category:Daedra Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands Category:Article stubs Category:Skyrim Category:Console commands